Vie ou cauchemar
by Schismatik
Summary: Une mission de routine pour Duo, mais un dérapage incontrôlé et la folie douce règne en maitre. One Shot, non yaoi. Peut être Angst.


Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Schismatik

Genre : Torture mentale. One shot. POV Duo

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

**Vie ou cauchemar ?**

Une énième mission, une énième base à faire sauter. La routine. Enfin, si je mets de côté ces douleurs à chaque mouvement brusque.

Heureusement que Quatre est parti sur L4. Pour 'Maintenir l'illusion', comme il dit lui-même avec ce sourire aigre qui ne lui va pas. Après tout, l'héritier Winner ne peut pas rester absent trop longtemps. Il doit se montrer de temps à autre pour assister à une conférence, une réunion, ou simplement donner un os à ronger à la presse en manque d'histoire heureuse dans cette guerre qui s'éternise.

Vraiment, j'ai de la chance, sinon, je l'aurais eu sur le dos toute la semaine. Sûr qu'il est gentil, je l'aime bien, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien, mais un Quatre en version maman-poule-surprotectrice… personne ne mérite ça (pas même Réléna).

Par Shinigami, je me rappellerais longtemps de la dernière fois : Wufei avait eu la bêtise de méditer sur le perron, en plein hiver. Bien évidemment, il avait pris froid. Pas grand chose : 38.5°C, la goutte au nez et des éternuements à répétition. Par malheur pour lui, Quatre était là et le Wufinouchou (comme quoi je ne suis pas le seul à lui donner des surnoms ridicules) s'était retrouvé cloîtré dans sa chambre, pendant trois jours, avec interdiction absolu d'en sortir, même pour manger. Encore heureux que les WC soient à côté, sinon… Aie, ne pas rire, ne pas rire.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah, oui ! Enseveli sous une montagne d'édredons qui le faisait transpirer plus qu'un sauna suédois breveté, mon chinois préféré a du supporter la présence permanente d'un Quatre plus qu'inquiet à son chevet et boire thé sur tisane et tisane sur thé.

Heureusement qu'on a réussi à contacter Sally. Déjà qu'il l'aimait avant, maintenant, Wuffy la vénère. Sally m'a confié, sous le sceau du secret, qu'elle recevait une rose rouge tous les jeudis (anniversaire de la libération de notre Feifei).

Sous le sceau du secret.

C'est à dire que dans les jours qui ont suivit, les pilotes, Hilde, les Manganacs, la résistance, les mads, et même quelques ozzis étaient au courrant (mais ceux-là n'ont pas fait de vieux os). Trowa ne pouvait plus regarder Wufei sans devoir se retenir de rire, et je jurerais même avoir vu Heero sourire. Quatre versait dans l'eau de rose à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, et moi, je n'avais même plus besoin de l'agacer pour qu'il me menace d'une mort sanglante découpé par son sabre.

C'était marrant quand même.

Bon sang où elle est cette grille ! Enfin ! 'tention ! Voici Maxwell en action, 1, 2, 3 et rhha tu vas céder saleté ! Franchement, je vais me plaindre à Treize, on n'a pas idée de laisser tout rouiller comme ça. 4 ! Grille dévissée par votre serviteur.

« 02 à 01 »

« hn »

« Toujours aussi loquace toi ! Bon, j'ai ouvert le conduit d'aération, mais y'a toujours les lasers. Tu traînes aujourd'hui, vraiment ! Tu devrais dormir la nuit au lieu de taper tes rapports, ça te réussirait mieux. Tu va voir, de retour à la planque je te concocte une pizza dont tu… »

« Lasers déconnectés pour trois minutes »

« Hé tu pourrais m'écouter quand… »

Goujat ! Il a coupé la connexion ! Il va voir ce soir ! Aie ! D'accord, ne pas grogner non plus.

Et c'est encore moi qui m'y colle. Comme j'adore les conduits d'aération ! Vous connaissez ? C'est vraiment charmant. Une fine couche de poussière qui se soulève au moindre geste, des ventilateurs prêts à vous hacher la natter à chaque croisement, des rats parfois. Et bien sûr tout l'espace nécessaire… pour un ball-trap de puces. Et ce fichu mal de partout qui continue.

On rampe, on rampe. Quelle allure pour le Dieu de la Mort. Hé ! Il avait dit trois minutes ! A un cheveu près c'était grillé. Il va m'entendre le soldat parfait !

C'est la chenille qui redémarre, et tra-la-li et tra-la-la… Coude droit, coude gauche. On arrive bientôt ? Petit coup d'œil à la carte. Plus que deux virages. Courage, penser à la sieste demain matin, à la bonne douche qui enlèvera ces courbatures, parce que ce n'est rien de plus, hein ! Si Môsieur, les courbatures à l'estomac, ça existe ! Aux neurones aussi ! D'accord, j'aurais pas du défier Heero à la lutte hier, je me suis pris la raclée du siècle. Mais c'était pour le voir bouger un peu, il me fatigue a rester scotché sur son ordi.

On y est pres- Non ! pitié pitié pitié ne cède pas ! gentil petit conduit ! Noooooooooooon !

Ahhhh ! C'est froid ! Bon sang dans quoi je suis tombé ! Où est la sortie ! J'veux pas mourir noyé ! gllllllll…

* * *

« Monsieur Maxwell, calmez-vous ! »

Hommes en blanc. Labo. Mal.

« Infirmière ! Une dose de morphine. »

Morphine ? non ! Danger. Labo. Ennemis.

« Monsieur Maxwell. C'est moi ! Le docteur Geoffrey. Calmez-vous. »

Où… Injection ! Non ! Mal !

« Tenez-le il va se blesser. Monsieur Maxwell ! »

Non ! Attaché ! Mal ! Ennemis !

« Calmez-vous. ça va aller maintenant. Regardez moi. »

Moins mal ?

« Monsieur Maxwell, c'est moi, le docteur Geoffrey. »

Geoffrey ? G ? Monsieur ? Labo ! Non !

« Allons, détendez-vous. Voilà, c'est bien ! »

Attaché. vous ? Où ? Gorge, mal.

« N'essayez pas de parler, Monsieur Maxwell. Nous venons juste de vous réveiller. »

Monsieur ? Réveiller ? Où !

« Cela fait trois ans que vous étiez en hibernation. Il vous faudra un certain … »

Hibernation ? Trois ans ?

« temps pour vous réadapter. Mais nous avons une bonne nouvelle ! Nous allons pouvoir vous soigner. La médecine a fait de grands progrès en votre 'absence'. »

Trois ans ? Soigner ? Réadapter ?

Duo pencha la tête. C'était bien G. Mais différent. Plus grand. Et derrière lui… Merchise ! Bon sang !

« Non n'essayez pas de bouger »

Douleur ! La douleur revient ! Non, c'est bon, c'est passé. C'est bien Merchise. Mais il y a… de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux ! Par Shinigami ! Où suis-je ? Non, pas dormir, nnn…

* * *

Trois ans ! J'ai dormi trois ans ! A cause d'un cancer des os ils ont du me placer en hibernation. Je n'ai pas trop compris leurs explications. Au final, ils m'ont guéri, mais…

J'ai 19 ans, presque 20. Deux parents, adorables, mais qui ne reconnaissent plus. Comment reconnaîtraient-ils leur fils adolescent dans ce jeune adulte en permanence sur le qui-vive ?

Qui par deux fois a volé le pistolet du Grand-père. Et ils ne sont pas prêt de me le reprendre ! De toute façon, là où il est J, pardon John, n'en a plus besoin.

Qui n'a plus aucun goût pour la peinture. Alors qu'il parait que je suis inscrit dans l'une des plus grande université d'art. L'Art ? Bof.

Qui devient agressif si on le surprend. Ils ont abandonné le « Devine qui c'est ? » rapidement. J'ai failli assommer le dernier qui s'y est amusé. Et jouer au foot avec le chien de la voisine qui m'a jappé dans les talons. Heureusement pour lui, je n'étais encore tout à fait remis.

Qui a reçu ses meilleurs amis d'un sourire poli, mais distant. « Mais si voyons ! Jeremy ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Et toutes ces virées sur le lac. Et Cathlyn ! ah… elle a toujours le béguin pour toi, tu sais ? Et… » Non. Ni Jeremy, ni Cathlyn, ni Fred, ni les autres. Désolé, ça ne me dit rien. Enfin désolé, pour la forme. Parce que le Jeremy, franchement, il est lourd ! Ce type serait mon meilleur-ami-depuis-la-maternelle-et-même-avant ? Pas possible.

Qui ne s'habille plus qu'en noir. « Mais chéri, le noir, c'est un habit de deuil, et puis ça ne te va pas du tout … » Non. Noir.

Qui a tenu à passer son permis moto au plus vite. C'est pas un Gundam, mais… trois mois de négociations, de : « Toi, conduire ? Mais tu es malade même en voiture, tu as le vertige à vélo ! Et c'est dangereux la moto. En plus tu sort de l'hôpital… ». Et alors ? Je ne vais pas passer ma vie sur un fauteuil pour autant. J'ai eu gain de cause. Et le gars de l'auto-école a été bluffé. Je crois que le paternel était content de me voir me remuer un peu. Quand même, j'étais aussi chochotte ?

Qui au bout d'un an confond encore ses petites sœurs. Je voudrais vous y voir. C'est plus que des jumelles, ce sont des copies conformes. 2 Hilde, mais qui s'appellent Suzie et Noemie. 212 ans, et plus d'énergie qu'une pile atomique. Au moins, elles ne me prennent pas la tête. Je les aime bien ces gamines. Il n'y a qu'avec elles que je me détend un peu, on va au parc, au ciné, on rit. Tout au présent. Au présent seulement. Et c'est pour ça que c'est calme.

Parce que mes parents (les sosies de Père Maxwell et Sœur Hellen, ça vous étonne ?) n'ont pas abandonné l'idée de me rappeler mon 'passé'. Et tous les jours j'ai eu droit à l'album photo de famille, ou de quand j'étais petit, ou au collège, ou au cousin qui passait par là et qui vient saluer la famille, ou…

Pire que Quat… non. Pas de Quatre. Ni de Heero. Ni de Trowa, Wufei, Hilde, Sally… non.

Alors j'ai menti. I run, I hide but I never Lie. Je sais, mais j'ai menti. Moi, Duo Maxwell. Enfin Duo… il paraît que je m'appelle Simon. J'ai une tête à m'appeler Simon ? une fois sur deux j'oublie de leur répondre.

Et je leur ai menti. J'ai dit que oui, je me souvenais, oui, Jeremy, oui, Cathlyn, oui, cousin Robert. Et que non, ça faisait trop longtemps, il était trop tard pour moi pour revenir à la peinture, mais que oui, j'allais quand même essayer. Ils sont bornés.

Je ne leur ai rien dit.

Rien dit de ces trois ans. Trois ans de rêve. Ou de cauchemar. Toute une autre vie entièrement imaginée. Mais qui me semble plus réelle que cette nouvelle existence que je… retrouve ?

* * *

Je n'en peux plus.

J'ai beau essayer, Simon, ce n'est pas moi.

Le Jeremy, il m'a soulé une fois de trop et je l'ai envoyé au tapis. Facilement. Trop peut-être. Il fait deux fois mon poids. Et je n'étais pas sensé savoir me battre.

'Papa' (j'ai toujours du mal à l'appeler comme ça, mais le 'Père Maxwell', il ne l'avalait pas) m'a pris entre quatre yeux pour me demander où j'avais appris. Et j'ai menti. Encore. J'ai dit que j'avais pris des cours de self-défense en prévision de ma rentrée dans le monde cruel et hostile de la fac et des adultes. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait cru, mais on n'en a plus parlé.

J'y ai gagné quelques petites choses.

Je peux partir faire un jogging sans que 'Maman' ne s'inquiète trop. Je me suis inscrit dans un club d'arts martiaux, officiellement histoire de me remettre en forme, officieusement pour me défouler.

Et le Jeremy m'a lâché. Shinigami merci. Ses (nos ?) potes aussi, mais c'est pas comme s'ils allaient me manquer. On n'a pas (plus) grand chose en commun.

A propos de Shin, faut que je fasse attention. Ils n'aiment pas trop que je parle de lui. Je les ai surpris en train de faire des recherches sur les sectes qui pourraient l'adorer. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'en ont pas trouvé. Plus exactement, pas existant actuellement. Sinon, j'aurais bien eu droit au psy…

Mais je n'en peux plus.

J'ai complètement 'lâché' l'art. C'est pas comme si je l'avais retrouvé, mais bon. J'ai essayé, vraiment. J'adore Michel-Ange, Léonardo aussi, Picasso me fait pas mal réfléchir, j'ai bien aimé le temps passé au musée, j'y retourne souvent d'ailleurs. Mais je n'ai pas envie de peindre moi-même. De toute façon, je ne suis pas doué. Au premier cours, le prof m'a mis dehors en pensant que je me moquais de lui. Même pas. Après, 'on' lui a expliqué, alors il m'a laissé réessayer. Mais pas moyen.

Je ne parle presque plus. Duo Maxwell muet ! J'imagine la tête de Wuffy !

Ah, oui. Je continue à penser à eux. Ils me manquent. C'est peut-être bête, mais ils me manquent.

Je n'en peux plus.

D'essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de me cacher pour m'entraîner à manier mes couteaux (achetés en douce, j'ai pas envie d'une énième leçon de morale), de filer à l'anglaise pour aller participer à des courses sauvage de moto.

Là-bas je m'amuse. Pas de questions, pas de leçon de morale, pas de Jeremy, pas de passé.

Là-bas je suis Duo, et celui qui me cherche me trouve. Je m'y suis fait accepter, pas vraiment tendrement (« Chéri, ces bleus ! Tu vois que les arts martiaux c'est violent, tu devrais arrêter. » Si tu savais…). Puis respecter. A force de bricoler ma moto (ça non plus je n'étais pas sensé savoir faire), de m'entraîner, de courir, de gagner. De prendre des risques. Comme seuls peuvent ceux qui n'en peuvent plus. A force.

Mais une fois la course finie, une fois l'excitation retombée, Duo doit s'effacer et laisser place à Simon.

Et ça, je n'en peux plus.

* * *

Je me réveille en nage.

Ca va faire huit mois que j'ai 'fugué'. Après tout, je suis majeur. Et les regards inquiets, anxieux, en colère, tristes, troublés, courroucés, ou préoccupés, les messes basses dans mon dos, les 'amis' appelés à la rescousses (Le Jeremy est revenu, planquez-vous !), j'en avais soupé.

Alors la séance du psy « programmée pour jeudi prochain, je ne crois pas que tu ais cours cet après-midi là. » Merci. Mais non.

Huit mois que j'ai fugué. Et je me débrouille plutôt bien. La terre, même réelle, est bien moins difficile que L2, même rêvée. J'ai (re)trouvé mes vieille habitudes, je sais où dormir, où manger, comment plumer un pigeon ou chaparder un porte-feuille. Pas que j'aie envie de passer toute ma vie dans la rue, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à autre chose.

Parce qu'il y a quelques trucs qui me chiffonnent. Où est-ce que j'ai appris tout ça ? A me battre ? à conduire une moto ? D'où est-ce que je connais la mécanique ? Comment subtiliser discrètement un porte-feuille ? Crocheter une serrure ? Même électronique ? M'infiltrer n'importe où n'importe comment ? Tirer ? Manier une arme ?

Parce que y a pas photo : c'est des domaines où je suis doué ! Et pas qu'un peu.

J'avais déjà étalé Jeremy. Mais, bon. Il ne sais pas se battre, lui. Alors j'ai cherché d'autres gars, pour voir. Et je les ai trouvé, et j'ai vu. En quelques semaines, si j'avais voulu faire ma loi, j'aurais pu. Il y a bien eu quelques durs qui venaient quand même, pour rabattre le caquet de ce gamin avec des cheveux trop long pour un gars. Ils sont venus oui. Et repartis aussi vite. Les cheveux longs sont en passe de devenir à la mode.

Ensuite, il y a eu Shin. Oui, Shinigami, toujours avec moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai baptisé ma moto. Ma. Pas celle que m'ont achetée mes parents. Elle était pas mal celle-là. Mais un peu gentille. Non, ma. Celle que j'ai achetée avec les paris des courses, celle que j'ai démontée, et reconstruite, à ma manière. Celle avec laquelle je suis désormais invaincu. Un moment, ça a posé quelques problèmes, il y avait plus de paris. Logique : plus de surprise, plus d'intérêt. Mais on a introduit le système des handicaps. Je les laisse partir avec de l'avance, ou j'ai mon trajet perso, avec des obstacles rien que pour moi. Et c'est reparti. Je m'amuse bien. Et je gagne toujours.

Après, il y a eu mes entraînements. Pistolet, arme blanche. Ca m'est venu tout seul. Comme une évidence. Mais là j'ai pas voulu tester. J'ai juste fait peur à deux trois imbéciles qui me cherchaient de trop près. Mais j'ai pas testé. Parce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà fait.

Et puis, pour voir, je suis rentré dans le QG, enfin, la maison mère, de la OZ, spécialisés dans la fabrication d'armes. Pourquoi eux ? Ils ne me plaisait pas, c'est tout.

En tous cas, j'y suis arrivé, sans casse, sans une égratignure, juste un peu sale (ah ! les conduits d'aération… impression de déjà vu là aussi). Pas mal le bureau du PDG ! Si, si. Enfin, avant mon passage. Après… Sièges gracieusement noircis, bureau laqué à l'encre de machine, mini-bar vidé (non je n'ai rien bu ! sinon je ne serais pas ressorti), ordinateur formaté et, bien évidement, coffre-fort soigneusement ouvert. J'ai tout laissé là-bas. Je ne peux rien en faire, ça m'aurait plus encombré qu'autre chose. Pas envie d'aller me frotter à la mafia ou quelque chose du genre.

Je me suis placé devant la boite le lendemain, histoire de voir. Le bel ! Pire qu'une fourmilière où on aurait donné un coup de pied. Je me suis bien amusé ce jour là.

Donc, je suis doué dans des domaines dont je ne devrais même pas connaître l'existence.

Soit j'ai passé ma vie à mentir à mes parents, soit j'étais un espion, soit…

* * *

Ca va faire huit mois que j'ai 'fugué'. Et deux que j'ai ces cauchemars.

Je vais encore rêver d'eux. Rêve ou cauchemar. J'en sais rien et je m'en balance. Migraine. Où est tu aspirine ? petit petit petit… Ah ! Va falloir que j'en rachète. Mais que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi toutes les nuits je me retrouve là-bas ! C'est si réel. Je ne sais plus. Je suis fou. Pas d'autre solution.

Je vais encore rêver d'eux. Je le sais, mais j'ai sommeil. Trois jours à ne pas dormir pour l'éviter, mais là, dodo. Partons au pays des songes mon cher Duo, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Comme d'hab, c'est tout blanc. Un labo, comme c'est original. Et des types pas nets en blouse blanche qui surveillent des écrans, des machines. Reliées à moi. Comme toutes les nuits.

Il y a monsieur je-ne-dis-jamais-rien qui gribouille compulsivement sur son carnet. Vieux bonhomme tout rabougri avec ses lunettes qui lui tombent sans arrêt sur le nez. Eh ! j'suis là coucou ! Tu m'regarde ? nan ? toujours pas ? tant pis.

Miss je-surveille-le-cobaye-avec-mon-regard-perçant. Elle m'énerve celle là. Je suis un être humain. Schizo, certes, mais quand même. Pas une souris de laboratoire. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle ne rêve que d'une chose, m'éventrer pour voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Beuh ! J'évite soigneusement de lui monter que je ne dors pas. Enfin, façon de parler, puisque je dors, enfin, je crois. Pourquoi Miss ? parce que je suis sûr qu'avec son air de psychopathe elle doit faire fuir tous ses prétendants. Ou presque.

Car je vous présente le troisième de ces gais lurons. Môsieur je-me-crois-plus-beau-que-tout-le-monde, aussi appelé monsieur l'amoureux. Qui, lui, ne me surveille pas, ne gribouille rien. Pourquoi ? hin hin. Laissez-moi rire. Même si avec ce masque c'est pas facile. Monsieur l'amoureux, comme son nom l'indique, est amoureux. Mais encore ? de Miss ! Il la dévore des yeux. Si je ne me retrouvais pas là dès que je dors, je crois que j'en ferais des cauchemars.

Et pour finir, le jeune stagiaire qui sursaute au moindre bruit. Autant dire qu'il n'est pas gâté. Avec les plic-plic de la perfusion, les bip-bip des ordis, les scrich-scrich du vieux, les glou-glou des tuyaux qui vont et partent de mon bassin…

Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? désolé, un oubli. Je flotte dans une espèce d'aquarium géant, bardé de fils, de capteurs, de sangles, de tuyaux. Charmant vous ne trouvez pas ?

Et dès que je dors, je me réveille ici. Vous suivez ?

Je passe la nuit ici, à les regarder m'observer comme un animal, à discuter de leur prochain traitement, des résultats du précédent, de quels fichus produits ils vont bien pouvoir m'injecter, ou des autres cobayes. Il y en a d'autres, oui. Je ne les ai pas vu, pas dans la même pièce. Ou plutôt il y en a eu d'autres. De ce que j'ai suivi il ne fait pas bon d'être entre leurs mains, ça raccourci un peu trop l'espérance de vie à mon goût.

Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Ligoté comme je suis. La seule chose qui se passe si je m'amuse à essayer de me libérer, c'est cette satanée alarme qui se met en route et Miss qui me gratifie d'un regard plus dingue que d'ordinaire et d'une dose de ce produit d'un charmant vert. Après, trou noir. Je me réveille, d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Je crève d'envie de le lui faire goûter son truc vert. Ca brûle les veines comme pas deux. Ah, bon ? Ca non plus je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Effectivement, je ressens, ici aussi. La douleur surtout. Le reste aussi, mais il n'y a pas souvent de 'reste'.

Donc je vais rester calme.

Une minute. 'tain pourquoi ils s'excitent comme ça, j'ai rien fait ! Attend voir ? c'est pas moi qui les intéresse. Qui ?

* * *

Une explosion. Tout tremble, mon aquarium aussi. Bon sang faite gaffe ! Si ça remue trop je sens deux trois tuyaux qui vont s'arracher et ça va pas être joli à voir !

Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais c'est du sérieux : toutes les sirènes hurlent, des gens aussi. Quelqu'un hurle dans les hauts parleurs, mais sa voix est couverte par le vacarme.

Le vieux ne gribouille plus, il s'est même mis à parler. Je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'il dit avec ce raffut, mais il bafouille, le pauvre. Tiens, j'aurais presque pitié. Et puis non finalement.

Miss a cessé de me regarder, ça change, elle s'est réfugié dans les bras de l'amoureux, qui a un air béat totalement déplacé si je peux me permettre.

Le stagiaire a disparu de mon champ de vision. Si j'ai bien suivi l'affaire il s'est planqué sous une table.

Je suis mort de rire. Enfin, façon de parler, hein ! Prenez pas ça au pied de la lettre.

Je ne sais plus où est la réalité, ni qui arrive, ni si je vais y survivre, ni rien quoi. Mais de voir leurs têtes ça me venge un peu. Bien sur, j'aimerai bien être moi, hors de ce bocal à poissons rouges, même en blouse blanche (ferai une exception pour le noir cette fois) et eux, dans le bocal à poissons rouges, même s'il est trop petit pour quatre. Surtout, à vrai dire.

Encore une explosion. Aie ! Non, ça tient toujours, mais c'est juste. Me ! L'eau se teinte de rouge ! Il y en a un qui a lâché ! Quelqu'un ! Miss ! tu ne vois pas que ton cobaye préféré est en train de se vider de son sang ! Visiblement, non.

Taaaaaans pis. J'aurais bien vécu. Ah quelle tristesse de mourir si jeune.

Eh, non t'approche pas toi ! Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas net celui là, pour trouver quelque chose à Miss. Pas touche j'ai dit ! Je sais que tu sais que je suis réveillé puisque je-tu-me-te regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Alors tu vas m'écouter l'amoureux ! Eloigne cette seringue de ma perf ! El-

C'est une porte qui vient de voler là ?

Ah, oui. Le labo n'a plus de porte. C'est l'amoureux qui la pris. En pleine tête. Ca doit faire mal ça ! Bien fait.

Voyons voir, dans la limite des sangles disponibles. On tourne la tête et –

Heero ?

Rêve ou réalité ? Je me frotterais les yeux si je le pouvais. J'en aurais pas eu le temps de toute façon. Les blouses blanches sont déjà à terre, un délicat trou rouge dans le corps. Je me demande un instant si je vais avoir droit au même sort. Mais mon iceberg préféré se dirige vers la console principale. Rha, j'vois pas ce qu'il fait : 'ro pousse toi ! Voilà, bie- .

Séquence de réveil ? Je veux bien. Ca veux dire que je dors ? Je regarde Heero. Il a l'air soucieux. Un instant, on rembobine. Heero fronce les sourcils ? j'le sens mal, mais – aaaaaaaaaarg !

Tu me le paiera. Je ne sais pas quel sont ces fichus produits pour me réveiller, mais je ne dors PLUS !

C'est ça débranche moi, j'oublierais peut-être. L'aquarium se vide. La vache, j'ai froid. Une couverture ? Oui, merci. Par contre, va falloir m'aider, je ne pense pas pouvoir la tenir, et encore moins marcher, ni même parler. Ca t'en bouche un coin ! Je crois que tu as compris, un Duo muet est un Duo vraiment pas en forme. Hey ! Ah ? tu me porte. Merci, c'est gentil. Finalement, je crois que tu es tout pardonné.

Attention, quelqu'un à la porte ! Ouf, c'est Quatre.

Non ! Misère ! C'est Quatre ! Maman-poule à la rescousse. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça.

* * *

Me voilà de retour. Dans une des maisons de Quatre. Je subis sans rien dire ses manies et ses attentions.

J'admets, je suis aphone. A rester trois mois dans l'eau, évidemment.

D'après les quelques explications nébuleuses que j'ai réussi à extorquer à ce qui me sert de coéquipiers… comment ça c'est moi qui ne comprend rien ? absolument pas ! nébuleuses et très embrouillées ! … Donc, d'après ces quelques explications, disais-je, en ratant ma précédente mission d'infiltration (pas ma faute si Oz n'entretient pas ses conduits d'aération), je me suis fait capturer. Et comme ils manquaient de cobayes… Tadam, je leur tombe du ciel, enfin du plafond, mais ils ne vont pas faire les difficiles.

Et ces quatre tordus ont donc décidé de tester sur moi leurs hallucinogènes. D'après Quatre ils essayaient de mettre au point un cocktail capable de faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, pour faire parler un prisonnier, donner à des soldats des mois de repos en une seul nuit, ce genre de délire quoi.

Ils l'ont décidé, mais sans rien dire aux militaires, sinon Treize aurait rappliqué dare-dare pour leur voler leur précieux butin (moi !). L'avantage, c'est que j'ai échappé aux tortures d'Oz, du moins aux tortures classiques ; l'inconvénient, c'est que j'étais absent des bases de données d'Oz, donc, il a fallu plus de temps pour me retrouver.

J'ai plus ou moins repris le sens des réalités. Ce monde est plus dangereux que celui que ces fous m'avaient créé, mais c'est le mien, et c'est ici que je suis à ma place. Même si je suis bien décidé à me trouver une moto dès que possible, pour retrouver Shin.

Pour l'instant, je me repose. Les mads ont accepté de me laisser en paix quelques temps. Trowa m'a dit que c'est Quatre qui les a convaincu. J'imagine le discours…

Je passe ma journée au lit. Et plus exactement sous un énorme édredon. J'ai chaud. J'en ai un peu assez de la tisane de Quatre. Et Wuffy se marre comme une baleine à chaque fois qu'il passe. Je râle à chaque fois bien sûr. Mais c'est pour la forme. Parce qu'entre nous, je vous le dit sous le sceau du secret bien sûr, c'est agréable de se faire dorloter.

Vous allez où ? Le dire à qui ? Revenez !

* * *

Pour ceux qui veulent une fin heureuse, stop

* * *

Attention : fin optionnelle, pour faire peur. Prêts ? Bouh !

Une salle blanche.

« Nous l'avons récupéré Docteur. Le rêve est de nouveau sous contrôle. »

« Bien. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

…

Rire démoniaque de l'auteur °vv°


End file.
